Sajak Si Dewa Kembar
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [Oneshoot] Hangat. Berkharisma. Berkarakter. Kantuk. / Seorang manusia yang hidupnya hanya digunakan untuk mainan Mati dan Tidur.


_**~Sajak Si Dewa Kembar~**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy~..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Sungguh,

Demi Tartarus.

Ada angin apa yang membawa dia kemari?

Thanatos, saudara kembar Hypnos. Yang pernah terkurung di dalam kotak Pandora. Yang mengatur jalannya akhir setiap makhluk hidup.

Yang akan selalu 'ada' selama masih ada sesuatu di muka bumi ini.

Sunyi senyap. Kata sederhana yang meggambarkan keadaan 1 kilometer dari tempatku duduk di rerumputan –barangkali kau bisa memasukkan kata 'mencekam' di paragraf ini-. Tapi kenapa?

Karena disana ada Thanatos.

Tubuh manusianya, berdiri tegap bagai singa. Memotong jalur lukisan dengan figurnya yang kelam. Semua jiwa yang berdiri kurang dari seratus meter darinya pasti mati. Rumput-rumput itu, mengering, dan membusuk. Begitu juga pohon-pohonnya. Seakan kehilangan air dan harapan hidup, bahkan seekor burung yang tidak sengaja hinggap langsung terjatuh dan berhenti bernafas. Mati.

(dan) akan termasuk diriku.

Karena aku hanya manusia biasa.

Matanya dalam, menusukku tanpa kusadari. Bau pekat kematian merobek habis indra penciumanku. Jubah hitam yang dia kenakan membuatnya tampak agung. Sekaligus mengancam. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah semua dewa memakai baju seperti itu.

Surainya tertiup enggap oleh angin. Helai _raven_ yang tampak normal. Tidak menampilkan tanda-tanda bahwa itu milik seorang dewa.

Tapi auranya jauh lebih dari cukup untuk memberitahuku siapa 'orang' ini.

'Dia' (dalam wujud pria-nya –bukan sebuah kemustahilan jika Dewa menggunakan wujud yang lain-). Memandangiku entah sejak kapan, entah apa pula maksudnya. Sementara aku yang ditatap hanya mematung seperti orang bodoh. Pikiranku terlalu kalut untuk berpikir bagaimana bersikap di hadapan seorang dewa.

Aku sadar betul bagaimana diriku sekarang. Gaun hitam yang senada dengan rambut hitam panjangku. Tertiup angin, gadis kecil ini. Gadis kecil yang tidak punya apapun.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku lahir, berapa umurku, dan kenapa aku ada disini. Atau barangkali angin yang dibawa Thanatos meniup habis semua bagian pikiranku yang masih sadar.

Karena kekalutanku dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tiupan kencang dari samping. Yang efektif membuatku kembali waras untuk berpikir.

Sontak tubuhku menggigil. Gemetar hebat tanpa alasan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dengan hebatnya tanpa menunggu persetujuanku. Aku terdiam, bungkam dibunuh waktu. Membeku di pelukan dingin.

Sampai pada akhirnya –dengan sangat amat susah payah- aku berhasil menggeser pupil. Melihat apa yang terjadi.

Mataku membelalak, aku tercekat. Kaget. Kutelan ledakan emosiku mentah-mentah. Meski rasanya ragu untuk bernafas.

Karena mati terasa begitu dekat..

Dia disana..

Tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang membeku..

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Seberapa keras aku berpikir. Aku tak pernah mengerti apa maksud dari senyuman itu. Senyuman dari seorang dewa kematian. Entahlah apapun itu. Barangkali tersenyum mengatakan kalau ajalku sudah dekat. Tapi tidak ada satu jiwapun yang tahu.

Adalah sebuah keajaiban aku masih hidup. Sebuah keajaiban hebat yang akan didapatkan satu diantara separuh orang di dunia ini. Aku berani mengatakan itu.

Karena aku berhasil. Selamat – bisa kau ganti dengan 'lolos' jika mau – dari pertemuan maut dengan Thanatos. Iya, Thanatos. Si Dewa Kematian itu.

Namun hal tersebut tak lantas membuat namaku selamanya diingat oleh generasi penerus sebagai 'Yang Bertahan Hidup'. Takkan pernah terjadi, aku pun tidak mengharapkan hal itu.

Pertemuanku dengan Thanatos jadi terasa bukan apa-apa karena aku menghadapi sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

Penduduk desa. Yang kukenal, mencemoohku dan mengataiku penyihir hitam.

Karena aku selalu ada disaat seseorang mati. Sebuah saja Russell yang tenggelam di sungai. Padahal aku hanya kebetulan lewat saat tangannya menjulur ke langit. Menggapai apapun yang bisa dia dapatkan –meski kemungkinan mustahilnya 100 persen-. Itu nafas terakhirnya, yang terasa heroik. Dimana anjingnya tertunduk lesu dan khidmat seolah memberi penghormatan terakhir.

Awalnya semua terasa normal. Russell terpeleset batu tajam, dia jatuh ke sungai dengan kaki terkoyak. Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan.

Tapi apa lacur. Seorang teman yang pernah mendengar kisah mautku. Mengatakan pada orang-orang.

Isu berubah menjadi gosip. Gosip berubah menjadi rekaan. Rekaan pun berubah menjadi tuntutan.

" _ **Penyihir Hitam!"**_

" _ **Bunuh penyihir hitam!"**_

" _ **Bunuh dia sekarang juga!"**_

Dan apa lacur lagi. Orang yang mengatakan hal itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Jika dia mati, dan aku mendapat hukum pancung. Kuseret dia ke Tartarus bersama-sama. Dan kuharap Thanatos menontonnya.

Kata-kata itu terus menerus terngiang di kepalaku. Kusumpal rapat-rapat kedua telinga ini. Mendekam di kamar. Tak berani keluar rumah. Penyihir adalah reputasi terburuk diantara yang paling buruk di dunia. Seolah-olah derajatku tidak bisa lebih rendah lagi di mata mereka.

Semenjak hari itu, aku tidak pernah tidur nyenyak. Aku selalu terbangun di tengah malam. Saat semuanya begitu gelap, menyembunyikan begitu banyak kemungkinan akan kegelisahan. Mimpi buruk.

Penyihir akan disiksa, dirajam sampai mati. Lalu dikuburkan dengan tidak layak, takkan diingat. Dijadikan aib oleh semua orang. Peti mati berduri, pisau-pisau, gunting, cambuk, timah panas, dan semua alat penyiksaan Jean of Arc. Semuanya terbayang di kepalaku. Menghantuiku selama aku masih bernafas.

Aku seolah-olah mendengar mereka. Suara-suara mereka yang sudah mati. Teriakan tertahan Russell, tangisan pilu Mary kecil yang terjebak di lemari penyimpanan tanpa udara –dan semua itu berawal dari sebuah petak umpet sialan-. Jeritan terakhir Mr. Jameskin sebelum terjatuh ke jurang –percayalah, orang itu sebenarnya diseruduk banteng-.

Dan semua itu terjadi selalu saat aku tidak sengaja lewat. Sudah tiga kematian berturut-turut dalam satu bulan. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Semua begitu terlambat karena aku baru sadar saat mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Dijemput maut.

 _ **Semuanya salahmu..**_

 _ **Semua ini salahmu..**_

Tidak! Keparat!

Aku tidak tahu apapun!

Semuanya hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Kalian lihat sendiri kalau banteng itu sudah gila dan menubruk si tua bangka yang berdiri di pinggir pagar. Kenapa kalian mengatakan aku memantrai banteng itu! Apa keuntunganku dari kematian si tua bangka itu!

Hidup ini.. siksaan..

Semuanya salah selama aku masih hidup.

Aku tidak kuat lagi.

Aku menyerah dengan semua ini.

Bunuh aku sekarang! Cabut nyawaku Thanatos!

Ini semua membuatku benar-benar frustasi. Seakan menanggalkan akal sehat. Kuputuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan berlari ke hutan yang ada di belakang pekarangan rumahku. Menyerahkan diriku untuk disantap hewan buas barangkali. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada disiksa dengan timah panas. Lagipula.. bukankah semua orang akan bersorak sorai jika jasadku ditemukan?

Sudah tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk hidup. Tidak ada yang mengharapkanku. Tidak ada yang bisa kubahagiakan. Yang kupunya hanya kematian..

 _Kematian.._

 _Kematian.._

Meski seringkali berjumpa, dia tidak pernah menyapaku. Mengajakku bersamanya, menyeretku ke dasar Tartarus. Entahlah.

Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah membuat kesalahan sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah ingat membuat kebaikan. Mau Elysium, atau Tartarus, atau barangkali padang putih yang luas tanpa apapun. Seperti hidupku yang hampa.

Yang tidak memiliki apapun.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Gadis malang.."

Sebuah suara lembut masuk ke rongga telingaku. Membuat sebuah perasaan yang tak kumengerti. Nyaman.

Aku terjaga, terduduk. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Aku merasa seperti seluruh tubuhku baru saja dipulihkan. Tapi semuanya terasa dingin, dan kaku. Kepalaku berputar, belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Tunggu..

Sejak kapan aku dipeluk oleh lelap?

"Kau telah mengalami berbagai macam hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Suka duka, kegelapan, perasaan yang tak mampu terdefinisikan oleh manusia biasa. Cukup luar biasa untuk seorang makhluk yang bahkan tidak memiliki apapun lagi.."

Aku menoleh. Nuansa kelabu dinding tua gereja mengatapi penglihatanku. Aku ditidurkan di atas bangku panjang beralaskan beludru lembut. Tempat kebaktian.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah nada aneh membelai telingaku. Kucari asal suara itu. Itu seruling. Seruling yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia manapun di dunia ini. Membawa melodi yang begitu kaya. Namun perlahan, lembut, halus, dan kusadari itu membawa kantuk.

Lagu tidur.

Lagu tidur dalam artian sebenarnya. Yang dibawakan oleh seorang pria berambut emas, bermata emas pula, dibingkai oleh kacamata dengan mulutnya memainkan seruling emas bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang sempurna. Pria itu memakai pakaian pendeta. Apa yang pendeta lakukan untuk orang sepertiku?

Lagu itu berhenti. Membuatku menguap pelan tanpa sadar. Kelopak mataku terasa berat. Aku mengantuk.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat aku melihat senyuman pria dihadapanku. Aneh.. miring..

"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu? Lelap?" tanyanya dengan nada puas. Yang tidak kumengerti. Dengan gerakan yang sangat elegan. Pria itu duduk di pinggiran bangku. Menatapku dengan mata lembut dan menghanyutkan.

"...", aku tidak menjawab. Hanya bergumam pelan. "Apa yang terjadi padaku.." tanyaku refleks. Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaanya.

Lancang.

Tapi masa bodoh.

"Pingsan di hutan, aku menemukanmu saat tak sengaja lewat.." jawabnya. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan sikapku tadi.

Pingsan di hutan? Aku tidak pernah ingat.

Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?

"Siapa anda?" tanyaku lag. Menatap wajahnya yang nampak begitu damai. Wajah terdamai yang pernah kulihat. Seolah tak ada satupun beban di dunia yang ditimpakan padanya. Atau dia mungkin sedang menikmati kelegaan yang luar biasa setelah mengalami perang besar.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya orang itu balik. Aku mengangguk. Rasanya sikapku begitu polos, meski setiap hari selalu mencurigai orang lain. Dia berdiri, lalu menawarkan tangannya yang besar kepadaku.

Aku menatapnya dalam bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin lebih tahu.." jawabnya sederhana. Dengan senyuman.

 _Aku ingin lebih tahu kenapa saudaraku bisa tertarik pada makhluk hampa sepertimu..._

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Hampa. Berkharisma. Berkarakter. Kantuk.

Empat kata yang terpikir di benakku saat menyusuri lorong sunyi itu. Ditemani sebuah lampu minyak yang dibawa pria itu. Burung-burung berkicau ganjil di luar. Seakan menghanyutkan kepalaku.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun saat bertemu dengan Thanatos?" tanyanya. Sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun, aku tidak ingat siapa namaku, darimana aku berasal, orang tua, tempat tinggal, bahkan aku sekarang mendiami gubuk tua kosong.." jawabku.

Pendeta itu mengangguk-angguk. Mengerti.

"Pendeta.." gumamku pelan.

"Hm? Ya?" tanyanya membalas. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Apa semua itu bisa diatasi? Maksudku.. apa mungkin ada semacam roh jahat dalam diriku? Yang ditinggalkan oleh Dewa Kematian itu? Apa kau bisa menghapusnya?" tanyaku tegas.

Pria itu menatapku bingung. Menaikkan alis. "Kupikir kau yakin pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Bahkan setelah insiden 'Fitnah Penyihir' itu.." katanya. Sambil mengelus dagu.

"Memang.. tapi siapa yang tahu akan kehendak Dewa.." kataku lirih.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi yang pasti kurasakan pendeta itu tersenyum puas sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. Seakan dia telah mencapai tujuannya.

"Kau membenci Thanatos?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba. Sambil kembali berjalan. Menyusuri lorong yang seolah tak berujung. Atau mungkin saja katedral ini yang jauh lebih besar dari kelihatannya.

"Ya, aku benci dia," kataku singkat. Tapi tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Pendeta itu melirikku sedikit dari ujung mata. "Kenapa? Rasanya aneh jika seorang manusia 'membenci' kematian. Bahkan untuk sesuatu yang begitu ditakuti. Semua jiwa pasti akan mengalami hal itu.." katanya logis sambil kembali mengembalikan pandangan.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi padaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak membencinya..." gumamku.

Kudengar pendeta itu berdehem. Seperti dia sudah menduganya. Sekali lagi kubiarkan angan polosku berjalan, tidak menaruh kecurigaan sedikit pun pada pria jangkung berambut emas agak panjang itu.

"Manusia itu benar-benar emosional. Tentu saja umur mereka pendek.." gumam suara itu pelan.

Aku mendelik sedikit, mencari maksud dari ucapan sang pengurus katedral itu. "Maaf?" tanyaku. Memintanya mengulang.

Tapi tidak, pria itu berhenti. Mematung langsung di tempatnya, aku yang tidak begitu sadar langsung menabraknya dari belakang. Membuatku keluar dari kabut anganku. Mataku nyalang untuk bertanya 'kenapa'. Tapi sebelum mulutku sempat terbuka. Pria itu menyela.

"Sampai.." gumamnya.

Dia mendongakkan kepala.

"Kita sudah sampai.." lanjut pria itu.

Aku hanya terheran. Yang kulihat hanya sebuah ujung ruangan besar yang kosong dan agak gelap. Karena tidak mengerti, kuikuti dia dengan mendongakkan kepala. Menatap apa yang dia lihat.

 **DEG.**

Aku tersentak kaget, jantungku meloncat.

Seketika lututku lemas saat itu juga. Mataku membelalak, dengan mulut yang menganga.

Keringat dingin meluncur turun, peluh membasahi gaunku. Mematung. Membeku.

Seperti waktu itu..

Seperti saat aku bertemu dengan Dewa Kematian itu.

Hypnos..

Dewa Tidur yang merupakan saudar kembar Thanatos. Sosoknya terbentang dalam lukisan yang begitu agung dan nyata. Berlatarkan kaca. Rambut emasnya, wajahnya, sosok tinggi itu. Dibalut dengan jubah kebesaran Dewa, hampir sama seperti yang dimiliki Thanatos.

Sejenak aku benar-benar lupa bagaimana bernafas. Aura di belakangku seakan menusuk. Mendorongku untuk jatuh dan bertekuk lutut padanya. Aku tidak menyangka.

Kalau begitu.. pendeta itu..

" _Bagaimana dengan tidurmu? Lelap?"_

 **DEG!**

Aku tersadar. Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalaku. Kata-kata pendeta yang membawaku kesini menyadarkanku.

Tidak.. bukan..

Itu bukan pendeta..

" _Kau ingin tahu?"_

Itu bukan pendeta..

Itu bukan manusia..

Itu...

"HYPNOS!"

 **BRAAK!**

Sekejap kemudian aku merasa diriku terjatuh. Aku berteriak, tanganku menggapai-gapai apapun yang bisa kucapai di atas sana. Walaupun mustahil. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku benar-benar dijatuhkan ke Tartarus. Kulihat diatas sana semua bayang-bayang jiwa manusia yang sudah mati. Cahaya-cahaya menyedihkan, yang tangisannya jauh lebih pilu dari Mary kecil.

 _Seorang manusia yang hampa dan tidak memiliki apapun. Dimainkan nasibnya oleh kedua orang dewa kembar untuk seumur hidupnya._

 _Betapa malang.._

"!"

Aku menutup mataku. Menulikan telingaku. Suara-suara aneh itu semakin lama makin tidak jelas. Membuat pendengaranku sakit. Semakin lama itu membentuk suara yang lain.

" _ **Penyihir Hitam!"**_

" _ **Bunuh penyihir hitam!"**_

" _ **Bunuh dia sekarang juga!"**_

 _ **"Semuanya salahmu..."**_

 _ **"Semua ini adalah salahmu.."**_

Ingin rasanya kurobek telingaku sekarang juga. Aku menjerit sekali lagi. Begitu keras sampai tenggorokanku terasa sakit. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak butuh semua ini. Aku tidak butuh semua yang membuatku hidup.

Aku tidak butuh semua yang membuatku menderita.

Yang membuatku menderita adalah hidup.

Aku menderita untuk hidup.

Hidup.. adalah siksaan..

Kulepaskan kedua tanganku yang saat ini mencengkram telingaku kuat-kuat. Kupasrahkan diriku pada jurang yang tak berujung ini. Aku tahu pasti. Yang menungguku di ujung sana adalah mati. Aku tidak perlu berjuang. Tidak ada satupun benang laba-laba di jurang buatan dewa. Yang takkan bisa kugapai. Yang membuatnya benar-benar mustahil.

Sesuatu menangkap tubuhku yang gemetaran oleh perasaan jatuh tadi. Tangan besar yang dingin dan kaku.

Tangan itu menutup mataku. Membutakanku dari apa yang membuatku menderita. Aku jatuh di atas sebuah tubuh yang besar. Entah kenapa. Dengan alas yang bisa kurasakan sebagai.. hamparan bunga..

Kurasakan sebuah bibir mendekat ke telingaku. Berbisik.

" _Pasti menyakitkan ya.."_

Suara ini.. suara Hypnos..

Dewa Tidur yang terasa begitu dekat denganku. Dia tidak jauh berbeda dari saudaranya..

" _Hidup dalam kesengsaraan seperti itu. Tidak diharap dan berharap, terjebak dalam kegelapan yang tidak bercelah.. benar-benar gadis malang.."_

Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku..

Bukankah aku ini mainan kalian?

" _Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?"_

" _Bukankah tidak ada gunanya lagi kau menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan? Takkan ada yang menolongmu. Tidak ada yang mengasihanimu. Bahkan untuk seorang jiwa yang tanpa kesalahan. Tapi menanggung dosa.."_

Menanggung dosa tanpa berbuat apapun.

Itu aku..

" _Mari.. akan kuantar kau ke alam dimana semuanya sempurna.."_

Tak lama kemudian. Suara seruling Hypnos terdengar. Lembut, hangat, dan kaya seperti tadi. Tidak berubah sedikit pun. Tapi itu membuat seluruh selku terasa ditarik. Kepalaku kehilangan fungsinya. Aku terpukul berat.. semakin lama dunia semakin menipis..

Dan segalanya pun berubah hitam tanpa cela..

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Hypnos.."

Dewa tidur itu menoleh. Melihat ke asal suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Thanatos melintasi katedral kecil itu karena mendengar sedikit keributan. Dan dia merasa heran dengan apa yang dilakukan saudara kembarnya di tempat yang bahkan tidak ada apapun.

Mata hitam Thanatos menemukan kakaknya itu. Sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ditidurkan di sampingnya. Di atas hamparan bunga lily hitam. Mata dewa itu menyipit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Hypnos tersenyum. "Hanya memainkan kembali mainan lamamu. Bukankah kau yang sengaja membuat kematian selalu membuntuti manusia ini? Kupikir dia menarik karena kau melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti apa yang menarik perhatianmu.." balasnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"He?" tanya Thanatos dengan tangan terlipat. Menatap angkuh. "Hanya itu?" lanjutnya.

Hypnos balas menatap saudara kembarnya dengan tidak suka.

"Sekarang dia sudah tidur tenang.." kata si kembar kakak sambil melempar pandang pada gadis muda yang ditidurkannya.

Thanatos berjalan mendekati hamparan bunga lily hitam yang menjadi tempat tidur gadis itu. Matanya terpejam indah, tapi wajahnya tidaklah damai. Wajah Thanatos tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Karena dia yakin Hypnos pasti sedang memandanginya lekat-lekat.

Tangan Thanatos pun menyentuh leher gadis itu. Hypnos menyipitkan mata. Dia merasakan kalau Thanatos sedikit menggunakan _cosmo-_ nya, untuk melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Thanatos melepas tangannya. Lalu beranjak pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" kata Hypnos mengulang perkataan adik kembarnya itu. Rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ditutupi.

Thanatos hanya menoleh sedikit. Tapi mata Hypnos jeli.

Dia bisa melihat dewa itu tersenyum sumringah.

"Menghentikkan saluran pernafasannya.." jawab Thanatos sederhana. Itu membuat Hypnos bungkam. Sedikit membelalakkan mata.

"Apa?"

"Terjebak seumur hidup dalam dunia mimpi yang hampa rasanya terlalu kejam. Jika sudah seperti itu, dia benar-benar 'tidur dengan tenang', bukan?" tanya pemilik surai raven tersebut. Yang sekali lagi membuat Hypnos tak mampu berkata-kata.

Sedetik terasa dan bayang tinggi besar bersurai gelap itu hilang. Bak ditelan bumi.

Hypnos baru sadar. Dia kemudian memikirkan kembali kata-kata Thanatos. Beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman tercipta di rupanya yang menawan.

"Dasar bocah..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Amberegeul pake banget. Adalah sebuah kegajean luar biasa saya buat ini #gegulingan.

Monggo. Bagi yang mau review atau kacang silahkan. Atau flame juga nggak apa-apa. Saya lagi nge-blank karena bertanya-tanya kenapa kepikiran buat fanfic gaje macam ini. Saya juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika fic ini mengecewakan atau sampah.

Salam kompor gas.

Shakazaki-Rikou.


End file.
